tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar
Edgar '''(real name '''Tomas) is a cannibalistic Breton, who dwells in the Cheydinhal wilderness, preying on unfortunate travelers in Legend of Nirn. He is brutal and abusive and believes himself to be the king of his own little world, meaning that he is fit to do whatever he wishes with his 'subjects.' He is encountered in Legend of Nirn by Nish, who unfortunately stumbles into one of his traps, he puts him in a holding cell with Nepht Delressi and her family. A Night in Hackdirt Edgar and his brother were the protagonist of A Night in Hackdirt, a cancelled Legend of Nirn story, which shone some light onto the Breton's background. It is revealed in this story that Edgar once traveled with his brother, Tomas, who was less capable of handling himself and was all but dead weight. The two of them were captured by the Brotherhood and were set to be sacrificed to the deity that they worshiped, however, Edgar broke free and released his brother but soon died during the escape. Tomas went insane from the traumatizing experience and went completely feral, killing everyone in his wake. The Breton awoke and emerged the next morning, completely bathed in the blood of his captors, she shambled through the wilderness until he found his way to the road and eventually encountered a group of travelers, who took him in and patched him up. When one of them asks him his name, he states that his name is Edgar and proceeds to take the name on as his own, knowing fully well that he couldn't face the world as himself anymore it would be better if Tomas died in Hackdirt. Between Hackdirt and Cheydinhal Edgar apparently turned to cannibalism, most likely a result of trauma, brought on by what the Brotherhood did to him and what he was forced to do as their prisoner as they groomed him to become one of them. There he formed his own little kingdom, for like minded individuals and formed an underground community for cannibals, out in the Cheydinhal wilderness. He abducted, reared and slaughtered many travelers over the years, it is also suggested that he physically, psychologically and sexually tortured them for his amusement, especially the most vulnerable prisoners, such as Nepth Delressi. He also had a lover, an unnamed Altmer healer, who actually appeared to be more of a trophy than his true love. He'd often threaten her, with aggressive behavior and even resort to hitting her, in the event that she disobeyed him or even beating her mercilessly. The Legend of Nirn Edgar appears in chapters XVI and XVII, when Nish falls for one of his traps, whilst pursuing Eilonwyn. The Breton is impaled on a spike trap and narrowly escapes death, Edgar's men bring him inside and try to keep him alive as they don't want the meat to get tainted. He decided to keep Nish alive with the others, until he had recovered a little more and he could be served up and eaten. However, Edgar underestimated the Breton, who rebelled as soon as he was able to, sneaking out of his cage to get Helseth Delressi his medicine, Nish was caught, however and was immediately taken off to be slaughtered. He was taken to the common room, where the rest of the cannibals stood around him, whilst Edgar prepared to butcher him, with his new meat cleaver, slowly. Edgar started by cutting Nish's ring and pinkie finger (on his right hand) in half before he proceeded to throw him to the floor, so that he could butcher him, there and then. However, he soon realized that Nish was still sick and that his stomach was purple and bloated, the meat was therefore tainted. Seeing this, Edgar ordered the healers to keep him alive before he left to return to his other duties. Eventually, Nish, Helseth, Tabith, Laliah and Nepht built up their plan to escape, they eventually broke out and the three combat experts (Nish, Tabith and Helseth) lead an relentless onslaught as they hacked, slashed and maimed their way through the enclave's common room, getting the attention of its leader. Edgar stepped out and decided that all of the prisoners needed to die, he drew his meat cleaver and threw Nish into his office, where the two of them fought savagely. Nish, being more combat hardened than Edgar, quickly overpowered him and had him pinned down. He eventually saw that the Breton was wearing his Father's wedding ring, the ring that he planned to give to Eilonwyn, this caused the Breton lose control and hack his captor to pieces, with his own meat cleaver before bursting into tears, due to the trauma. He doesn't appear again after this but is mentioned numerous times, by both Nish and Eilonwyn, Nish also sees him in the mirror, after he nearly beats J'dharjo to death and badly shatters his hand. Edgar also has his own epilogue... Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Edgar doesn't appear in World of Ruin, due to the fact that he is dead but his legend still lives on as does his memory, inside Nepht Delressi's head. It is mentioned that Nepht was counseled by Veneficus, to help her get over her trauma, even with this help, she was never the same after her encounter. It is revealed, in a flashback, that Edgar once caught her escaping and decided to deal with her personally, he locked her inside a casket, with the rotting body of a recently deceased community member. He laughed as she screamed and kicked and mocked her attempts to ask for mercy as she lay underneath the corpse's weight all night. Even after that horrifying experience, Edgar wasn't done with the young Dunmer and forced her to sit in a wooden chair, whilst he kissed her neck and eventually her mouth, striking her when she resisted. She was thankfully saved by Edgar's lover, who stepped in, demanding that he stop this display of cruelty and embarrassing him in front of his own prisoner. Enraged by the Altmer's interruption, Edgar let Nepht go, so that he could beat on his lover instead. It is because of this encounter that she is severely claustrophobic and feels like she is exposed to Edgar's grasp, whenever she is in a tight space, like a closet, especially if there is no light. Aubeanic Reign Edgar doesn't physically appear but he is mentioned several times and makes a brief cameo as a shadow, that Agatha uses to torment Aratius, using the memories of the people she has met before. Set and Jaryl Oakvale apparently used to play in the ruins of his hideout, which was long since abandoned, when they were growing up. Notes * Edgar passes his scar onto Nish, just before he dies, this is brought up several times after their encounter, by Xeran and several others. * Edgar is the first and currently only character in Legend of Nirn to show any sexual feelings towards a minor, it should be noted that this was more of an intimidation tactic than anything and that he isn't actually a pedophile. Still, it is unknown how far he would have gone, had his lover not interrupted him. * Edgar is one of many amputees written by Psychomantis108, the others are Bologra Blackbeard (who lost his hand in Myths of Mundas), Caleb (who lost his eye before Age of Tamriel), Kaizen (who loses his leg in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin) and Set (who lost his eye in Aubeanic Reign) and Nish, who lost his fingers to Edgar. * He only appears in two parts of Legend of Nirn and one part of World of Ruin, as a flashback but has had the most influence out of any Antagonist so far, being mentioned in every World of Ruin chapter. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Nirn:_A_Night_in_Hackdirt The Legend of Nirn: A Night in Hackdirt] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:504669 The Legend of Nirn RP XVI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:513194 The Legend of Nirn RP XVII] (Death) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519381 The Legend of Nirn RP XVIII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:525288 The Legend of Nirn RP XIX] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:531652 The Legend of Nirn XX] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:537766 The Legend of Nirn RP XXI] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:540636 The Legend of Nirn RP XXII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:542513 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin] I (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:546701 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552271 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:559156 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:579491 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:609116 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:670463 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X] (Flashback) Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Amputees Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Characters